Jurisdiction
by 8annie81
Summary: OC story. Two opposite seasonal spirits take a liking to Burgress. Seeing as how both of them could use a lesson in social skills and manners the other guardians leave their dispute mostly up to them. The children of Burgress on the other hand try and play matchmaker to end the dispute entirely.
1. Meet Summer Solstice

Summer laid on the hood of a car wiggling her fingers and creating little ripples in the air. There seemed to be less then nothing to do. She was bored into desperation. She could spend months like this. Lounging in one part of the world just heavy with what little she had to do.

However in this place she was trying to make a point. What that point was she didn't know.

She was in this place called Burgress. It wasn't very big and it wasn't very exciting, the only thing about it that caught her attention was how hard it was to keep the place warm.

Sure there were other places she couldn't really make much of a dent it, but this place was just so randomly cold. Why?

So her plan was to overstay her welcome. She'd already broken some kind of record or something. Ten days of hundred degree weather in a row after years without breaking a cool seventy.

The people were excited flashing more skin than they had in years. She could tell. This place needed a heat wave.

WAIT!

Summer stopped her idly gesturing hands and listen as the wind picked up. There it was again! The wind was cold!

An angry heat bubbled up inside of her and she rose from the hood of the car. Why was the wind so chilly? It rubbed against her skin prickling it in an odd way. It was bothersome and needed to stop. Like, now! She sent a wave of heat through her skipping stone.

The stone was larger than would normally be practical for such a thing, but the water of the lakeside she'd plucked it from had worn it smooth. She remembered that day so well. She'd awoken mere feet away from the body of water her hand outstretched towards it, reaching.

Besides that allotted her awkward position all of her attention was casted upon the moon. It was so large and so bright. Her only other discomfort was the tempature around her. She rubbed her hands together and then almost unthinkingly she held the stone in her hands and heat came from it.

As it did now.

By now it didn't suprize her or frighten her in the least. Her oldest memory taking a backseat to her current frustration. She flew into the wind-yes she could fly- tilting herself upwards at an angle and sending more and more heat into it. Each wave came drifting back. Colder.

The first time she flew was at the urging of the overpowering moon she'd awoken to.

'You can speak? Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? Who am I?' The questions came flooding from her tounge as she drifted upwards. An odd way of putting it considering the cottony texture of her mouth. But that didn't bother her. It didn't even sting.

Unlike this blasted wind! Seriously! What was tundra tempature wind doing in Burgress, anyway? It was truly bothersome. She growled at it and heard her sound echo back lower.

No. No that wasn't an echo. There was someone in the clouds! Yes! She could make out a figure!

* * *

Burgress was becoming a battlefeild for Jack. It could become one of the places in the world that he was barred from by tempature extremes. He couldn't let that happen!

Despite the heat of the day he was determined to make the night cooler. He could do that much at least.

He tisked at himself. He knew he hadn't been living up to his trickster-esque claim to fame. How wild would the citizens of Burgress go if it snowed eight inches over night?

He started with a teasing little draft of cool and then cracked his knuckles and prepared to live up to his name. Before he could release even the wispyest hint of a snowflake a warm blast of air pushed him and the clouds around him backwards. Shocked he took a moment to recover from the odd sensation of heat running over him.

He shook his head and sent a stronger front on cold air down into the town.

Heat came hurling up displacing the clouds for a moment before resettling. After trading three or four more blasts his suprize wore off and annoyance replaced it.

Sending a violent and cold thrust of air down through the cloud cover he placed his hands on his hips. Satisfied that that should be it. Whatever 'it' was.

Instead of resolution he was bowled with the hottest and hardest current yet. This was desert quality wind. What was it doing in Burgress?

As agitated as the heated winds were making Jack he began to notice that the clouds were in more turmoil. Twisting clumsily around eachother at a steadying pace.

This could create a torrnado! He realized.

To his further suprize a growl erupted from the curling clouds.

Someone was doing this! On purpose!

Unbiden a similar growl tumbled from his own lips. Natural disasters were not fun. At all. And this had to stop. He could faintly make out a person through the bumbling and bumping clouds coming towards him quickly.

His emotions were jerked again from anger to shock . Breath was ripped from his lips in a gasp as she appeared.

Her intense brown eyes locking onto his. Under her eyes was a frown, but not even that could lessen her beauty.

She had simple, short black hair with little ebbings of a golden blond above her forehead.

Her clothes seemed odd to him in a striking way. Like himself she had bare feet.

A long skirt that blurred yellow into orange, red, and then black stopped low on her shins. Her shirts was a simple white with no sleeves and was tucked into her skirt. Earthy wooden jewelry adorned her ankle, wrists and neck.

In her hands she held a large rock rippled with age along its edges, but flat on the top and bottom.

This rock he noticed was about to strike him.

* * *

As she emerged from the clouds Summer was greeted with the sight of an odd boy.

The boys shirt was large and blue with white lacing. It almost looked like snowflakes or etchings of frost. His pants were brown and frayed. His feet were bare like her own.

His clothing was strange,the staph he carried was also strange, but that wasn't near the level of oddity that his hair and eyes did.

Blue eyes. She noticed them quickly before moving onto his pale face and paler hair. His hair was white.

She shook off the initial hesitation that his person brought foreward in her and satired into his widened eyes that glanced over her quickly before returning to hers.

Rearing her arms back and to the side she swung her skipping stone fiercely slicing through the air right in front of his nose.

Stopping there she tilted her head up in challenge.

His eyes fixed themselves on the stone and then he released his breath.

"Who are you?" Hung in the air a moment before she realized they had both spoken.

"I'm Jack Frost." He extended a hand which she eyed wairily until he dropped it to his side.

He drifted back, but she held the stone at the ready need she set him ablaze or something.

He lifted his hands the staph between them.

"Summer Solstice." She told him lowering the stone.

He nodded and smiled unfazed by her skipping stone.

Despite herself her own frown waivered.

"Hello Jack Frost."

By now it was dark outside. Nearly pitch black...

**I intended to make every chapter five thousand words long :( **

**maybe I'll just let the first one be short. I hope it was obvious without being uncomfortable that Summer Solstice is black and that she died of dehydration. Even though it won't be in the story I have the head cannon that Summers village did not find a body, but still held a funeral/commemorative thing. What makes her worthy of being a spirit/eventual guardian is that she died of dehydration because she was trying to conserve what little water they had by not drinking any. She gave her ration to her little brothers. She also made a long journey to the only source of water which was about a days travel away to get more. Long authors note is long...but tell me what you think...please? Jack would like it, right Jack?**

***Crickets* **


	2. Something new

Drifting slightly at the tug of the wind the two bobbed around in the sky. A silent truce was made after Jacks eyes drifted to the fading of the swirling clouds. Summers eyes had followed and filled with fear. She had nodded at him.

No fighting.

There were so many questions dripping from their minds, but their silence grew. So did Summers frustration.

"Well?" She demanded.

Jack was taken aback as her frown returned. So taken aback he drifted away a bit before bobbing back. "This is Burgress. My...or it used to be..my home?"

"You do not reside here." She stated and then thinking it over added, "I do."

Jacks jaw dropped. "You can't live here!"

Tilting her head up defiantly Summer said, "This." She motioned around the great skipping stone in one graceful hand. "Burgress." She enunciated. "Is mine."

Flaring his nostrils and tightening his grip on his staph Jack ground out, "Is not."

The simple and infuriating answer, "Is too."

Nostalgia mixed with their anger, pride, and childish reasoning to fuel the inevitable.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Hot wind burned past his face. He had to shut his eyes and turn away from it's intensity. She snorted at the knee jerk reaction.

He sent a jettison of icy air straight for her laughing face.

She grunted uncomfortably at the change. Squeezing her eyes shut she growled her free hand forming a fist. When her eyes opened it was a glaring contest. Which turned into a stareing contest.

From there came a test of strength and then bravery (or really fool hardiness). They were matched in speed. They were matched in most things.

The authoress feared that she would get 'anything you can do I can do better stuck in her head'.

Finally. As the sun was beginning to rise Jack looked intensely at Summer and Summer looked intensely at Jack. And they began laughing so hard they could not fly.

Then so hard they could not stand, or breath, or think. Just as they would begin to catch their breath their eyes would lock and their laughter would start anew.

Jack looked up and smiled earnestly. "You have to meet the others."

Summers eyebrows quirked. "Others like us? Others who...control the weather?" She seemed hopeful.

"No.." Jack shook his head. "You're the only other one."

Hurt Summer turned back to defiance. "Then I see no point in leaving my home to meet them. I share nothing in common with them."

"Burgress is not your home!"

Summer smirked. "Burgress is my home."

"Is not."

"Is too." She nearly sang.

"IsNotIsNotIsNot!" Jack yelled.

He felt a tug at his jacket sleeve. Jamie was tugging at him, a worried expression painting his face.

"Jack why are you yelling 'is not'?"

* * *

Summers eyes widened as a child touched Jack, called him by his name, and stared into his eyes.

"He..." She teared up. "He can see us?"

Jack ruffled the boys hair. "No reason." He said cruelly casting a glance at Summer.

In horror she realized he could only see Jack. He was taunting her. Pain and anger welled inside her.

She sent Jack her hottest heat wave at a high altitude.

He and the boy were pushed back. The boy shrieked and Summer felt ill. She hadn't meant to frighten him.

Just as she was about to flee in anguish Jack said, "Actually Jamie there's a new guardian here. Her name is Summer and she's right there."

She froze. Guardian?

The boy gasped and looked up at her. A sort of glee filled her and she ended up smiling shyly.

"Cool! You must be why it's been so hot in Burgress that is awesome."

Jack seemed a bit miffed at that statement, but smiled crookedly regardless. "I bet you miss the snow Jamie."

"Yeah, yeah, but she's really a new guardian?"

Jack nodded his smile slipping out of place.

Jamie noticed and frowned looking between the two guardians. "Why do you guys stand so close together?"

While arguing getting in each-others faces was fine, but even haven being slid back by her heat wave Jack was still rather close to her. The two guardians jolted away from each-other.

"And how come you were fighting? Is she your," Jamie made an ick face, "girlfriend?"

"No way!" Jack and Summer shouted. Not catching Jamie's eye roll. What? The kid watches tv. He knows a cliché when he sees one.

"Hey look it's Jack!" A child shouted and a group of children ran full speed, not waddling in snow suits, over to him.

He chuckled. "Hey guys. How's the Heat wave."

"It's hot." Cupcake informed him. He nodded his agreement.

Summer watched the exchange with growing anticipation. Leaning forward as if the small talk was about to remove her decades of isolation from her shoulders. Because it was.

Jamie smiled brightly. "You guys wanna know why it's been so hot? Even with Jack around?"

The kids shrugged and nodded.

"There's a new guardian." he said dramatically and crossed his arms similing as they oohed and wowed. "Her name is Summer and she controls...summer!" He elaborated sounding like a stage magician.

Summer practically shook with excitement as Jamie began to describe her. She couldn't even listen anymore. She pleaded with Jamie. "Tell them I'm here."

"And the best part?" Jamie said still talking like an announcer. "Is that she's right here." He motioned to her and she got to see the look on each child's face as they believed in her for the first time.

Today was the best day in decades. She couldn't wait to do something, anything. There were suddenly so many possibilities. She smiled at them something new welling up inside of her.

A tiny little prickle of meanness ebbed its way out of her brain and off of her tongue. Jack was adamant that this wasn't her home, but what reason did she have to leave? Especially if people could see her here. "Thank you." She told Jamie. "You make me feel so at home." A snicker passed through her teeth at Jacks back straightened and his shoulders hunched.

His face flamed in a way that delighted her. This was also something new.


	3. Bunnymund! Oh uh and the others

Jack had to ignore the bile-like taste in the back of his throat. She really planned on living here. Here! In Burgress.

His chest felt tight and he felt too warm. Seeing as it was impossible to keep up with the summer themed play he began to drift backwards and up until he was far away from the laughter and motion.

Slowly at first and gaining speed Jack flew away. Moisture announced itself at the corners of his eyes. The drops were whisped away by the icy wind he created freezing and falling down.

He couldn't lose Burgress. He couldn't.

But he also couldn't fight her without destroying it. He would need help and without the forming decision even yet made his body flew in a blur of crippling speed. He was on his way he realized to the North Pole. Smiling at the knowledge he rubbed his eyes clear and leaned into his flight quickening his speed.

By the time he'd reached the North Pole his enthusiasm was inkling away. North was always busy and the guardians always frowned upon getting close to an individual child as he did with Jamie, as humans are not immortal.

What could he say that would make all the guardians climb out of the woodwork ready and willing to help him?

Danger.

"Danger!" There was no going back now he thought as he yelled right above Norths workshop. "The children in Burgress are in danger!"

* * *

Summer was elated. Not only was she believed in the children couldn't get enough of her. After frying nearly half a dozen eggs on the sidewalk, hard boiling the other half just by placing them on her rock, warming a nearby pond for swimming, climbing trees with children, sending strong winds behind children on bikes to speed them along, pushing swingsets and merry-go-rounds she was content to sit on the porch as the children ate popsicles. It was an incredible day, but now in this moment of peace something was off.

She looked around and saw a retreating shadow. Jack was leaving? A spike oh hurt and indignation shot through her. He was just going to leave? Without a word or a reason? She snorted and turned away missing the frozen little drops that hit the ground and melted quickly. She rubbed her own eyes and blinked unwilling to show her displeasure physically.

"Where Jack?" Sophie asked poking her arm.

Summer frowned and turned away. "He left, why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Popsicle melting." She said sadly.

Summer was suprized as Jamie started to laugh suddenly. "Sophie! Jack is the spirit of all of winter! Not your walking freezer. He probably had to make it snow somewhere." He chuckled. "Now come inside. I have to get the Popsicle off your face before mom sees you."

The slightest trickling of hopefulness lapped at Summers mind. "He did not even say goodbye." She stated indignantly.

"Ah Jack hates goodbyes." Caleb told her off handedly. A smile played at Summers lips.

"Oh really?"

Caleb nodded. "But he always comes back."

Smiling full force Summer beamed at them.

"Why? Do you...like him?" A girl asked giggling. A few other girls giggled while the boys groaned.

Feeling her face heat up she shook her head. "No. I just thought it was rude of him."

Yeah sure like the kids believed that.

* * *

Bunnymund held tightly the sleigh squinting his eyes at the force of the wind. He didn't mind going places fast he'd just prefer he was in control. And not in a sleigh, high, high above the tiny...tiny ground.

Still he held himself somewhat upright and attentive as Jack explained their new enemy. She had brown eyes. Not really important information, but okay a profile's never bad. She carries a large rock that she nearly brained Jack with. And worst of all she was trying to cook the children of Burgress! If Jack used his powers around her it could create a tornado. Never good.

Finally the sleigh came to a stop and Bunnymund breathed a, "Whew." as he caught his breath. Finding himself a bit dizzy he stood and evacuated the sleigh very happy with the solid ground on under his feet.

North clapped his furry shoulder violently. "You okay Aster? Look green in face."

Frowning sharply he displaced the large tattooed hand. "I'm fine. Now get off me ya tosser!"

Tooth flitted about nervously and Baby Tooth followed suit. Sandy tried to calm her with reassuring images of teeth, but not being the real things they couldn't keep her attention.

She turned to Jack a pleading look on her face.

His expression hardened knowing what she wanted. "Fine. Just this once." He said and immediately regretted it as an onslaught of fingers pryed around his mouth. Gleefully Tooth and Baby Tooth squealed at his white teeth. He then pushed her away.

"Guys this way." He said flying into a warm wind.

They followed him barely noticing the change in temperature he detected.

Back in the sleigh Bunnymund thought unhappily.

Jack was serious Sandy noticed, but also a little bit uncertain. His expression flitting like Tooths wings. He wanted to ask questions, but now was not the time as suddenly Jack dived down landing on the hood of a car before a strange girl.

"Jack!" She said gleefully. And then catching herself said coyly. "Oh you left? I hadn't noticed."

"The other guardians are here it's time for you to leave."

Hurt, confusion, curiosity, and anger danced across her face. "This." She said sharply motioning around a large stone in one of her small hands. "Burgress." She enunciated. "Is mine."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is no-!"

"Jack." North said annoyedly. "Where is danger?"

Jack pointed at the girl. "Her!"

Tooth made a sympathetic face. "Jack honey you made it sound like she was cooking children. Everything seems fine."

Appalled Summer gaped at Jack for a moment. "They are a little bit sunburned! That goes away! Unlike Frostbite!"

"None of the children in Burgress have frostbite!"

"No thanks to you!"

"At least in the winter they land in snow! What happens when they fall out out of a tree now?"

"They don't because the tree's not covered in ice! And at least they can walk now without falling down in all that snow!"

"How are they supposed to play outside without snow?"

"I don't see how they can play with it! It's always in the way!"

"Right because burning eggs on the sidewalk and boiling eggs on that rock is sooo much better than a snowball fight!"

Bunnymund scoffed. "You can't boil eggs on a rock! You need water."

Biting her lip Tooth nodded. "And it wouldn't hurt the kids to lay off the cocoa. All that sugar..."

Jack glared at Tooth and Summer glared at Bunnymund. "There's nothing wrong with that!" They defended.

Sandy shrugged and figures of shovels and seashells appeared above his hand. 'They can play in the sand' he seemed to say.

Jack crossed his arms and frowned. "You guys are taking her side!"

The guardians mumbled their responses.

Scratching the back of his neck North said,"Seasons are meant to change Jack."

Insulted Jack retorted. "Yeah I'm sure you'd love Summer in the North Pole!"

Poof! A snowball crumpled over the side of Jacks head. "Jack! I said hey!" Jamie yelled.

"Where'd you get a snowball?" He asked.

"I always keep a few in the freezer. Can you and your girlfriend work out some kind of deal? Everyone's tired of you guys arguing!"

His vicinity to the summer spirit suddenly too near Jack lept back. "She's not-!"

"You kept snow?" She asked in shock.

"Duh! Everyone keeps at least a few snowballs around. We have a lot of snowball fights!"

Jack gave her a smug look. She returned it in a mocking way crossing her eyes. He stuck out his tongue, she tugged at her eyelids, he pushed his nose up.

"Jack! If there is no emergency I must go back to pole. Prepare for Christmas."

"And I need to collect teeth!" She flitted off and came back with a tooth. "This was lost today. He fell out of a tree and made it loose. Then he tied floss to it and had an older brother pull it."

"See! Kids are falling out of trees!"

"Kid! One kid! And how many kids have you sent sledding into couches!"

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah. Even showed me a picture."

"Guys!" Jamie shouted. "The guardians are flying away!" He pointed at the retreating sleigh.

Angry Jack took off after it. "Hey! Are you guys just gonna let her wreak havoc on Burgress?"

Another murmur of awkward agreement bubbled forth from the guardians who could speak. Sandy merely shrugged and smiled bashfully.

North got an idea. "Easter Bunny why not stay and watch children? Make sure none are boiled like egg?" He winked.

"Awe no!"


	4. Give a Tooth a Tatum

How long could these two argue? Bunnymund was about to stuff cotton in his ears as he was already tugging them.

What stopped him was the odd sound of laughter.

"Race you to that tree!" Rang out like a gleeful battle cry as both spirits took off.

No time to think about how little sense that made as even Bunnymund had to smile, a trick up his sleeve. Patting the ground with his foot the large bunny dropped into a sudden sinkhole which he bounded through and reopened under the tree.

He saw the surprise on the younger spirits faces as he leaned against the tree. "Well aren't you two slow. Or should I say _too_ slow?"

Honestly he should have expected the subsequent blasts of hot and cold air that spun him around causing his ears to twist together and his eyes to roll.

"Alright! Alright! Enough of that. You'll start a twister!"

Jack held his gut in laughter at hearing the normally self assured Bunny plead for them to stop. Summer laughed more calmly as her warm winds retreated lessening the spiral greatly and freeing the large mammal from his windy prison.

Taking a moment to hold his head the Easter spirit shook himself. He tapped the ground and motioned at the two of them to get in. Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me I don't want you down there anymore than you wanna go, but this is what I was supposed to watch out for. We coulda stated up here under the sun all fine and dandy, but you two just had to make a squall."

"No." Summer mouthed. She was not leaving. Burgress was her home now.

"A what?" Jack asked in confusion not noticing the defensiveness Summer was displaying at the idea of going under ground.

Bunnymund ran a paw over his ears. "A squall, a storm. I'm supposed to make sure you two don't wreck the place."

"This is my home! I am not leaving!" Summer yelled passionately.

"You can't live here!" Jack returned with equal venement.

That was their entire day. The two would argue until something struck them as funny and they became playful, but their playfulness was dangerous. No amount of convincing on Bunnymunds part could stop the occasion exchange of air currants.

It was dangerous business and they would not listen to him. The already hot-head Bunny was growing more and more vexed. "I'm tapping out." He informed two pairs of deaf ears as his foot padded the ground impatiently.

Reemerging from the ground in the middle of the Tooth fairys kingdom Bunnymund hollered, "Oi I'm done baby sitting those dags! It's your turn!"

Little hummingbird-like creatures scrambled at the sight of him. Tooth came whizzing through the flurry of wings. "No wait, see I have teeth to accou-."

"Well unless you want those loonies free to destroy Burgress you better work on your pecking order. What've you got? A thousand winged menaces an a couple mice at your service? I'm alone in my foxhole. Do something, cause I ain't gonna!"

* * *

Tooth sighed and shook her head at the pleading eyes of a child. "They're still arguing." The child filled in sadly.

She could understand it. What is the point in having three guardians in one place if not to pay exclusive attention to the children.

"Make sure you floss!" She called after the child.

She overheard the sound of pages turning and saw a group of girls clearly in the stages of a conspiracy. The up-to-something vibe was conveyed by the whispering, giggling, and pointing.

"Girls?" She asked wairily. She had more than a vague idea the evils they were concocting. Then her mind went entirely blank as she saw the brightest, whitest, shiniest teeth she'd ever seen in all her thousands of years. She clung to the magazine and gasped.

"I think tooth agrees with our plan!" The lead girl, about twelve, giggled. "We're going to use Cosmos guide to matchmaking...as soon as the Tooth fairy's done rubbing her face on Channing Tatum."

Giggling ensued until a swirl of wind and leaves tried to fly away with their 'guide books'.

A girl began coughing as the wind funneled sand into her mouth and eyes. As she attended to herself her magazine fluttered away to catch on a street post where it continued to flutter until the wind died down and it slid to the ground.

The weather was drastic and soon it would rain so the girls collected their things, for simplicities sake Tooth was treated as a thing and was taken into a girls bedroom for shelter from the weather.

Somehow the magazine was pryed away from her and she came to her senses. Where had the other spirits gone? Where was all this wind coming from? Where they fighting or playing?

She thanked the girl for the shelter and left them to their schemeing in her search for the cause of the violent weather. Causes of the violent weather. She shrieked as suddenly a mailbox was struck by lightning splintering into several thousand less than ideal sharp wooden spikes and scattering.

Finally shaken from the occurrence she took off top speed to Norths workshop. When she finally she arrived she knocked several times in rapid succession shouting,"Help!"

From there a yeti opened the door grumbling as she shot past him and through to a back room. Bursting through the door she did not find North tinkering away as she was expecting. The room was empty.

Phil rolled his eyes and led her to the counsel room where the globe with the lights of believing children blinked and twinkled. She gasped as she saw what North was shaking his head so sadly at.

The entire town of Burgress was the eye of the storm.

**I'm sorry if I made it seem like Bunnymund and Tooth dropped the ball on this one. At first they didn't think Jack and Summers dispute was anything to sneeze at. Bunnymunds post wasn't even a serious job.**

**Review?**


End file.
